A vida como ela é
by Lovely Ninfa
Summary: Após o fim da guerra Harry deseja ajudar quem mais precisa, mas tem algumas pessoas quem não gostam dessa atitude.
1. Descobrindo como as pessoas são

Não entendia por que Gina estava tão estressada ultimamente. Sempre reclamando que os sentimentos que ela sentia não eram retribuidos. Harry não entendia o motivo de tanta raiva, por vezes tentou conversar e explicar que á amava, mas a mesma nao daava ouvidos, gritava que ele só pensava em uma guerra que tinha acabado e em quem não estava mais entre os vivos, e quando o mesmo pensava nos vivos era sempre nos quais estiverem do lado negro.  
Harry sempre se preocupou em ajudar aqueles que precisavam, mesmo estes tendo participado da guerra ao lado de Voldemort. Contudo acima de todos os que ele ajudava estava Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy que após a morte de seus pais ficou sobre os cuidados de seu padrinho. Após ouvir todos os motivos que levou Severus e Draco a pariciparem da guerra Harry depôs em frente ao ministério da magia como testemunha de defesa dos dois o que gerou um grande alvoroço no mundo mágico, muitos chegaram a pensar que o garoto-que-derrotou-aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear, havia ficado louco após derrotar seu inimigo, e muitos não acreditaram nas lembranças de Snape e nas de Dumbledore explicando o porque de ter feito tal pedido ao professor, em meio aos seus devaneios harry não ouvia que Gina mas uma vez estava reclamando de como era tratada por ele.

_ Está me ouvindo Harry? Eu não vou mais tolerar que você fique visitando aquele comensal da morte e aquela cobrinha do Malfoy, ouviu bem? Cansei de ver você bancando nobre Grifinório. Ouviu Harry?

_ Sim Gina, eu ouvi. E como sempre eu vou ter que lhe dizer que isso foi uma promessa que fiz no meio da guerra, que se após o termino da guerra eu iria ajudar quem precisasse, nã importando se for amigo ou inimigo.

Gina andava de um lado para o outro dentro da sala de Grimmauld Place, não suportava a casa mas nao ousava dizer isso a Harry, pois era herança de Sirius. Não aguentava mais o descaso do namorado e estava cansada de ver o mesmo dar mais atenção a sonserinos do que para ela própria.

_Quer saber do que mais Harry, eu cansei. Cansei de esperar você tomar alguma atitude. Cansei de esperar como decidir como este namoro vai acabar, nós namoramos a mais de 4 anos e em nemhum momento você toca no assunto de casamento. Parece até que o grnade Harry Potter tem medo de se casar e ter uma família. Ou você só que curtir a vida mesmo heim Harry? O que você quer da vida?

Harry não aguentava mais Gina falando tanto. Após o fim da guerra quando a pediu novamente em namoro, acho que em pouco tempo iria se casar com ele, só que com o passar do tempo ele percebeu que Gina não era aquela garota doce que sempre pareceu ser, ela gostava de humilhar e pisar naqueles que haviam perdido na guerra. Gostava principalmente de humilhar Malfoy que teve os pais mortos por Voltemort, por vezes ouviu a mesmo chamado o rapaz de orfãozinho, e perguntando como não era ter nem a mamãe e o papai ao seu lado. Gina não entendia como isso doia pois ela não cresceu sem pais e nem ou perdeu na guerra. Com tantos pensamento ds tempos em que a conheceu verdadeiramente tomou uma decisão. Não queria magoar ninguém só que não aguentava mais as espectativas das pessoas sobre ele. Com isso declarou.

_ Quer saber? Quem se cansou sou eu. Cansei de ver você sempre reclamando, cansei de ver você humilhar as pessoas, cansei de você sempre esperar algo em troca por algo que você dá, cansei. Esse namoro me cansou. Você que entre todas as pessoas eu pensei que havia um possibilidade de me entender, não entende. Eu vejo a cara que você faz sempre que entra nesta casa. Ela não te agrada não é? Eu vejo a cara que faz e sei dos comentários que diz sempre que pensa que não estou ouvindo sobre como eu ajudo as pessoas. Humildade é uma ótima coisa, e você não possui isso. Esse namoro já deu o que tinha que dar, por favor saia da minha casa.

Gina não acretitava no que estava ouvindo. Ela estava levando um fora.

_O que você pensa que está dizendo Harry James Potter? - Ela não queria saber se estava sendo egoísta ou não, ela queria respostas agora e as teria - Você está terminando comigo? Comigo que sempre estive do seu lado?

Harry se levantou indo parar em frente a mesma.

_ Sim, eu estou terminando com você. E como eu já disse saia da minha casa por favor.

Com isso dito pegou no braço da mesma começou a arrasta-lá para a porta sobre os protestos dela.

_ Como você pode estar faazendo isso comigo? Eu que sempre te amei e te esperei como pode?

Harry não dava mais ouvidos estava cansado de sempre escutar reclamações, quando chegou a porta não quis saber colocou Gina do lado de fora da casa de disse somente um boa noite.


	2. Revelações

Durante dias Ronny e Hermione tentaram falar com Harry sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Gina, porém ele nunca reespondia os chamados e as cartas, não eram abertas. Não queria mais ninguém optando sobre sua vida. Estava cansado de sempre abaixar a cabeça e escutar o que todos diziam sem falar nada. Chega uma hora em que todo mundo tem que começar a cuidar da sua vida por si mesmo, e era isso que ia fazer.

Era domingo e como sempre ele se levantou cedo pois era o dia em que visitava Severus e Draco. Não estava muito animado com isso pois sempre que visitava ambos sempre ouvia ofensas de Draco, por mais que tentasse se dar bem com ele, nunca conseguia, sempre havia uma coisa que Malfoy tinha que comentar, e este fim de semana tinha o fim do namoro com Gina que saiu nos jornais , depois da mesma dar um entrevista para Rita Skeeter falando do fim do namoro, e dizendo que ele não dava mais tanto valor no relacionamento deles. Apesar do fim do namoro, nunca imaginou que Gina fosse se rebaixar tanto a tal ponto. Sua vida mais uma vez estava estampada nas páginas de um jornal.

Draco e Severus moravam na antiga casa do mestre de poções em um bairro trouxa, não era o que o loiro queria, porém ele não tinha coragem de retornar para sua antiga casa, as lembranças do que aconteceu la dentro ainda estava recentes em suas memórias mesmo após anos, por vezes acordou gritando durante a noite devido a pesadelos, sobre tudo o que aconteceu lá e o que foi obrigado a fazer para salvar a vida dos pais e que no final não adiantou de nada, ambos acabaram mortos. Quando foi informada a data de seu julgamento, ele ficou surpreso ao ver que como destemunha de defesa possuia. O Santo Potter depundo a seu favor em frente ao mundo mágico. Ele realmente demorou para acreditar, tinha ouvido falar que ele também destemunhou a favor de seu padrinho, mas Snape era um espião que estava ao lado da Ordem, ele não, quis perguntar o motivo de tal atitude e nunca teve coragem o suficiente, e mesmo agoro quase quatro anos após este dia ele ainda não conseguia entender a pessoa que sempre fez de tudo para humilhar e pisar em Hogwarts. Não entendia por que ele continuava os visitando, tanto a ele quando a Severus, sendo que nem mesmo o padrinho dava muito atenção ao Potter pois logo após abrir a porta e oferecer um chá se dirigia ao porão da casa para continuar os preparos de suas poções. Por mais que não acreditasse em tudo que Potter dizia, ele sabia que devia sua vida e sua liberdade a ele. Gostava das visitas pois elas lhe davam a chance de saber como o mundo mágico estava já que não gostava muito de sair de casa, pois ainda era maltradado e por vezes xingados nas ruas, preferia a tranquilidade de casa.

Severus era um homem fechado, não sabia ser sociavél após tantos anos tendo que se passar por um comensal da morte, seguidor fiel de Voldemort. Sempre que Potter vinha a sua casa para sua visita semanal tantava ser o mais amigavél possível mas sabia que sempre falharia por isso segui para sua poções pois lá tinha certeza que não magoaria mais ninguém. Severus tinha consciência de que se não fosse pelo Trio de ouro hoje ele se encontraria morto, pois após o ataque de Nagini a força de vontade do trio foi o que o salvou de uma morte ao ser levado para a enfermaria. Se lembrava como se fosse hoje, Potter enfrentando a todos dizendo que o queria vivo, não importando se fosse inimigo ou amigo, não queria mais nenhuma morte de alguém que ele conheceu. Severus via que seu afilhado apesar de sempre dar alfinetadas em Potter ele tinha uma grande adimiração pelo garoto, não que um dia ele fosse adimitir isso.

Harry se encontrava mais uma vez em frente a casa no bairro trouxa em que Severus e Draco moravam, não entendia mas qquando estava na companhia de ambos sempre se sentia mais leve, dizia tudo que tinha vontade, discutia com Draco e algumas vezes desceu at[e o porçao para ver Severus fazer suas tão elaboradas poções. As discuções o faziam lebrar dos tempos em que era um simples estudande e um inimigo dos sonserinos. Com isso em mente tocou a campanhia , e alguns minutos após a porta foi aberta por um Severus diferente do professor que tinha na escola. Com o fim da guerra Severus pode finalmente descansar da vida dupla que possuia e com isso sua aparência foi melhorada.

_ Vai entrar ou ficar o dia inteiro parado na porta Sr. Potter.

_Vou entrar Professor.

Ao entrar Harry pôde ver que Draco se encontrava na sala lendo um jornal. Ia comprimentar o loira quando ouviu Severus dizer.

_Já lhe disse que não sou mais seu professor, então não precisa me tratar como tal. Pode me chamar pelo nome.

Nomes... a discusão sobre ele vinha de muito tempo atrás. Harry não gostava de ser tratado como Potter, gostava do nome mas preferia ser tratado por Harry.

_Lhe chamo de Severus se me chamar de Harry, feito?

Ele sempre era questionado do porque querer ser tratado pelo primeiro nome, e sempre respondia a mesma coisa. já estava preparado para respondr quando veio a supresa.

_Tudo bem, eu desisto. Deseja uma xícara de chá Harry?

_ Si...sim. Muito obrigado Severus.

Harry quase não acreditou no que acabou de ouvir, nunca pensou que iria ser tratado pelo primeiro nome por Severus, mas ver ouvir isso acabou gostando e planejava fazer um certo loiro lhe dar o mesmo tratamento.

_ Certo. Sente-se com Draco que eu já trarei seu chá. - Dizendo isso Severus se dirigiu para a cozinha.

Harry ficou mais uma vez sozinho com o loiro, como o mesmo parecia demonstrar a miníma vontande de começar a falar, Harry tomou tal dever para si mesmo. Sentando-se na poltrona em frente a que o loiro estava começou.

_Bom dia Draco. Como foi a semana?

Draco escutou toda a conversa de Potter com Severus, isso de desejar ser tratado pelo primeiro nome era simples capricho do herói de guerra. No momento em que Severus ofereceu o chá sabia que iria sobrar para ele fazer sala para o santo- Potter. Não fazia tanta questão de ser sociavél com tal pessoa. Tinha acabado de ler sobre o fim do namoro de Harry com a Weasley fêmea quando ele lhe fez a pergunta, sem erguer a cabeça respondeu.

_ Minha semana foi boa, mas não tanto quanto a sua que esta mais uma vez estampado nos jornais não é Potter?

Ele pôde ouvrir o supiro, e que Harry se mechia na poltrona, só que não fazia questão de olhar para o mesmo.

_ E porque você pensa que eu gosto de ter minha vida nos jornais desse jeito?

_Ora Potter, você sempre gostou de ser o centro das atenções , eu só não esperava que meu nome e o de meu padrinho aparecessem como o motivo pelo qual você terminou seu precioso relacionamento. - Draco não entendia por qual motivo a ex de Potter havia dito que ele e seu padrinho era o motivo do termíno - A relação estava ruim mesmo? Ou você que não dava conta da garota na hora H?

Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Draco realmente estav dizendo que ele era ruim de cama? Ora, como se isso fosse possível. Mas pensou e resolveu lhe dizer o verdadeiro motivo.

_ Não que isso lhe interesse Draco, mas o fim do nosso relacionamento não foi pelos motivos que você ou metade da população bruxa pensa. - Respirando fundo ele percebeu se lembrou que um dos motivos pelos quais terminou com Gina foi pelo modo como ela tratava Draco em Hogwarts após a guerra, e decidiu que essa briga poderia ser de dois, e atacou um pouco o orgulho do herdeiro Malfoy. - Mas sabe, um dos motivos pelo qual a gente terminou foi sobre como ela tratava as pessoas. Ela sempre se mostrou uma garota meiga e delicada, só que com o passar do rempo ele me mostrou so verdadira face e o modo como ela realmente é. - Enquanto dizia ele percebeu que durante o tempo que falava Draco largou o jornal e olhou para ele. - Ela acha ruim o modo como eu trato as pessoas que ficaram ao lado de Voldemort, mas eu não ligo para isso. Durante um boa parte de minha vida eu perdi pessoas que me eram queridas para toda aquela merda que estava ocorrendo e no ano em que eu procurei as horcruxes eu percebi que mesmo quem estava ao lado dele, podia está fazendo isso por um motivo mais forte. Quando eu vi o que a Nagini fez com o Severus eu não pude deixar que mais um vida fosse jogada fora em tudo aquilo. As memórias, tanto as dele quanto as de Dumbleodore me mostraram um lado seu que eu não conhecia. Um lado que se preocupava com a família e com o que poderia acantecer á ela caso não se saisse bem na missão para á qual foi incubido. Eu cresci sem família, não queria que muitas crianças deste mundo passassem pelo mesmo que eu passei.

Draco não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir, por eles, ex-comensais da morte, foi esse o motivo de todo o alvoroço do fim do namoro. Foi por ver que pessoas como ele eram maltratadas,contudo antes que pudesse abrir a boca Severus chegou com o chá.

_ Vejo que vocês ainda não se mataram. - Disse dando o chá para Harry e se sentando em outra poltrona. - Mas então, como vai a vida Harry?


	3. Tudo pode ficar pior

Harry foi embora somente após o almoço, pois Severus vez questão de convida-ló. Durante toda a visita Draco passou o tempo pensando no que havia ouvido do menino de ouro. Não sabia porque o modo como ele era tratado poderia ser um dos motivos, do fim do grande namoro do menino-que-sobreviveu. Não entendia também por qual motivo seu padrinho estava sendo tão simpático com Potter, essa mudança de atitude também o deixou impresionado. Agora em seu quarto parando para pensar sabia que há quatro anos ele continuava com as visitas tentando por tudo se aproximar dele e de Severus só que ambos nunca davam a chance, seu padrinho já estava começando a mudar a atitude que ele tinha perante o garoto. Com todos esses pensamentos acho que também já estava na hora de tratar Potter bem. Não sabia como iria começar a dar tal tratamento ao santo Potter. Sua consciência nunca iria deixa-ló em paz se continuasse a tratar Potter do jeito que estava. Harry não entendia o porque de ter dito a Draco o que disse, não entendia por que falou que o motivo do fim de seu namoro com a Gina seria o modo como ele começou a tratar as pessoas e principalmente ele. Enquanto seguia seu caminho para casa pensava em como havia sido tratado por Severus neste dia e como havia sido bom ter sido tratado como Harry e não Potter por ele. Chegando em casa percebeu que havia algo de errado pois Monstro estava o esperando na porta.

_ Bem vindo de volta Mestre, Monstro o aguardou para falar que Mestre tem visitas. São o Mestre Weasley e sua esposa. Eles estão na sala de visitas Mestre.

_ Muito obrigada Mostro, faça por gentileza um café e leva para a sala de visitas.

_ Sim Mestre, Montro já leva.

Harry percebeu que após o fim da guerra Monstro passou a trata-ló de modo diferente, por vezes disse que não havia necessidade de chama-ló de Mestre o tempo inteiro só que ele não parava. Agora era saber o que seus amigos queriam, tinha quase certeza que era sobre o que aconteceu durante a semana e como no domingo ele não estava em casa eles aproveitaram para poder entrar. Com toda a coragem que pode reunir se dirigiu para lá. No caminho pensava no que iria dizer para que ambos não tivesse a idéia boba de fazer com que ele voltasse atrás em ralação ao fim do namoro. Chegando a porta já pôde ouvir as vozes dos amigos falando sobre o asssunto, respirando fundo abriu a porta e entrou, preparado para a mais longa conversa que teria com os amigos.

_ Olá Rony, Mione.

_ Harry. - Hermione se levantou das poltrona de onde estava sentada e foi abraçar o amigo . - Que história e essa de não responder as nossas cartas e os nossos chamandos pela lareira.

Harry aceitou de bom grado a interrupção de Rony que havia se levantando para comprimenta-lo também, pois com isso não precisou responder a amiga.

_ Olá Harry amigão, como vai?

_ Vou bem e vocês como estão?

_ Estamos ótimos, só preocupados com você mesmo.

_ Certo, vamos nos sentar para podermos conversar sobre isso então.

Os três se sentaram Harry sabia que a primeira a falar seria Hermione.

_ Então Harry você vai nos contar por qual motivo foi o fim do namoro de você com a Gina?

_ Olha eu sei que foi repentino mas eu realmente estava consando de ver como ela estava tratanto as pessoas. Eu nunca via a Gina ser tão grossa como ela estava sendo nos últimos dias com todas as pessoas que eu visito desde o fim da guerra. Ela sabe que eu faço isso, reclama quando eu saio de casa e reclama se eu a chamo para me acompanhar. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

_ Então como você não sabia o que fazer acha que isso e motivo para fazer o que fez com minha irmã? Eu sei como ela ficou depois da guerra mas não era necessário ter dito o que disse para ela. Sabia?

No momento em que Harry iria dar sua resposta ele Monstro aparatou dentro da sala.

_ Com licença Mestre. Aqui está o chá que o Mestre pediu para Montro. Deseja mais alguma coisa Mestre?

_ Não Monstro, muito obrigado, pode sair agora.

Harry começou a se ocupar servindo os chás e não percebeu os olhares que Hermione e Rony lançavam para ele. Sabia que Rony era o que mais esperava uma resposta pois era de sua irmã que estavam falando. Respirando fundo levantou a cabeça e resolveu falar a verdade.

_Olha Rony eu também sei como ela se tornou, só que isso não e motivo para era sair descontando em todo mundo, ela sabia como eu sou e mesmo assim resolveu ficar comigo. Ela sabia como eu seria após o fim da guerra e resolveu ficar do meu lado. Eu cansei de pedir para ela parar de tratar as pessoas como ela estava tratando, só que ela não me dava ouvidos.

Hermione ouvia tudo, ela sabia que Harry não gostava de injustiças, e principalmente injustiças com pessoas que se arrependeram do que fez ou se fez por que tinha um motio muito forte para ficar do lado de Voldemort.

_ Harry, eu sei que ela ficou um pouco diferente, mas isso era desde os tempos de escola. Você sabia como ela passou a ser, então porque terminar justo agora? Porque?

_ Mione, ela vivia humilhando todos que eram filhos de comensais da morte na escola, eu pedia para ela parar mas ela continuava, fingia que não me escutava. Eu tentei de tudo para esse namoro continuar, e ela me julga de não dar valor para o que tinhamos. - Repirou fundo e continuou.- Eu nunca dei motivos para ela duvidar do que eu sentia por ela mas mesmo assim ela vivia me julgando, a pior parte foi ela ter dado um entrevista para Rita Skeeter. Fala sério, ela sabe como essa mulher é e ainda assim foi falar com ela? Isso só prova que ela não é mais a pessoa que eu pensava que era.

_ Mas Harry você tem que pensar que ela estava brava e por isso que foi atrás da Skeeter. - Rony tentava devender a irmã só que não estava funcionando muito bem. - Eu sei que ela pisou na bola, mas vamos lá cara, ela ainda te ama, dá uma nova chance para ela.

_ Uma nova chance? Rony ela disse no jornal que eu sou amante de comensais da morte, que na verdade eu aprecio as artes das traves. Você tem noção disso?

_ Harry isso foi tudo no calor do momento. Pensa com calma. - Hermione sabia que várias pessoas estão dando razão ao que Skeeter escreveu, mas mesmo assim continuou. - Ela se retrada depois, diz que estava com raiva e esse foi o jeito que achou para chamar sua atenção novamente.

_ Mione, não tem mais uma nova chance. Não tem retratação que vá mudar a imagem que ela criou para si mesma agora. Para mim chega... por favor vão embora da minha casa, uma casa que ela também não gostava.

Rony e Hermione não sabiam mais o que dizer sobre o que Gina havia feito, Harry já estava ficando nervoso com essas tentativas, então era melhor mesmo irem embora, Rony se dirigiu a lareira e foi embora, antes de dizer o nome da Toca Hermione disse uma última coisa.

_ Eu quero que você seja feliz Harry, independente de com quem seja.

Severus passou a tarde pensando em como Draco estava tratando e olhando para Harry desde o momento em que ele chegou com o chá, também percebeu que o afilhado dava respostas somente monologas para as perguntas que lhe eram feitas, sabia que o afilhado sempre implicou com Harry na escola , só que sabia que esta implicância era mais por Harry ter recusado a oferta de sua amizade. Durante os anos que se seguiram ele percebeu que as provocações não passavam de uma tentiva de chamar a atenção do garoto. Sabia que o namoro que ele teve com a Srt. Parkinson foi somente um namoro para encobrir a sua verdadeira natureza. Logo após o fim da guerra percebeu que Draco andava muito quieto pelos cantos de Hogwarts e que deixou para trás todo sua arrogância de sangue-puro. Sabia que ele passou a observar mais a Potter e tentar ser igual a ele, e que no fundo ele admirava o salvador do mundo bruxo. Sabia que Draco desejava ser tão forte quanto Harry pois assim poderia ter salvo seus pais. Sabia que toda essa admiração poderia virar algo mais se já não huvesse virado, pois mais uma vez via o afilhado sentando quieto com os pensamentos longe, e sabia que nesses pensamentos se encontrava Harry Potter.


	4. Ouvindo o que menos se espera

**Estou fazendo isso meio atrasada, mais bem: **

**ANTES TARDE DO QUE NO FIM DA FIC.(Sei que o ditado não é assim mas tá valendo).**

**Os personagens pertencem J.K Rowling (Apesar dela ter matado muitos personagens legais, mas deixa quieto). Se mais para frente vocês verem nomes que não pertencem ao mundo de Harry Potter, esses sim me pertecem.**  
**Certo, a fic contêm slash, ou relação entre dois homens, então quem não gosta não leia.**  
**Dito isso, boa leitura.**

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado. Mais uma vez era domingo e como de costume Harry viria nos visitar mais um fez. Durante a semana fiz de tudo para conversar com Draco mas ele nunca me ouvia ou sempre estava xingando a filha dos Weasleys pelo que ele disse no Profeta Diário, sobre os motivos do fim do relacionamento dela com Harry. Não pude deixar de dar um pouco de razão ao que por vezes o ouvi resmungando pela casa. As vezes ele soment ria do que estavam escrevendo, outras ele faltava pouco mandar um carta ao editor do Profeta para que todos saibam o que é realmente ser um amante de comensal da morte. Ou quando ele começava a xingar a ex do garoto dizendo o quanto ele era egoísta por tratar o "Santo Potter do jeito que estava tratando e ainda não dar valor a nada do que ele vez por ela. ". Porém hoje o Harry viria e eu poderia observar mais uma vez como Draco o trataria.

Mais um dia de visitas a Severus e Draco, durante a semana eu procuro visitar as crianças que ficaram orfãs na guerra e alguns filhos de comensais da morte cujos pais estavam presos em Azkaban. Havia casa em que era bem recebidos e em outras faltava te envenenar. Ele gostava de toda essa diferença em como era tratado. Durante esta semana os reporteres fizeram de tudo para que ele desse um entrevista falando sobre o que saiu no jornal, mas ele não queria que sua vida somente mais uma fofoca na boca de qualquer pessoa. Ao chegar na casa de Severus ele já estava preparado para o novo tratamento que começou a receber de ex-professor, na sua última visita, o que ele não esperava e que ao bater na porta que o recebesse fosse Draco Malfoy.

Não aguentava mais esperar, logo no dia em que ele resolveu ser educado o maximo possivel com Potter o mesmo se atrasa e não chega no horário de costume. Vendo o inquietamento do afilhado Severus se compadeceu e foi averiguar o que estava acontecendo para deixa-ló daquele jeito apesar de já saber a resposta.

_ O que você tem para te deixar neste estado de nervos? - E para implicar continuou. - Quer uma poção calmante?

_ Não e nada de mais, assuntos pessoais e não, não quero nunhuma poção.

Para alfinetar mais o afilhado resolveu continuou.

_ O Harry esta demorando hoje. Estranho pois ele sempre chega no mesmo horário? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? O que você acha Draco?

_ Não me importa que ele esteja atrasado e nem me procupo se alguma coisa tenha acontecido com ele.

Com essa resposta se virou novamente e continuou a olhar pela janela, mas no fundo ele estava nervoso por causa do atraso do Potter mesmo. Será que ele estava em alguma confusão ou tinha reatado o namoro com a Weasley femêa e estava aproveitando isso. Em meio aos seus devaneios não percebeu que era observado atentamente e que quem o observava já estava pensando em um jeito dele se resolver de um a vez por todas com o que estava sentindo.

**_Me preocupar com o Santo Potter. Como se isso fosse possível. Eu Draco Malfoy me preocupar com o heroizinho do mundo bruxo. Sei que disse que começaria a trata-lo melhor mas isso não acontevce de uma hora para outra simplesmente como em um encantamento. Mas ele realmente está atrasado hoje. Logo hoje que eu tinha aceitado a ser mais gentil com ele._**

Em meio aos pensamentos Draco não ouviu que batiam na porta. Severus decidiu dar um oportunidade ao afilhado.

_ Draco, abra a porta por favor.

_ Sim.

Saindo de onde estava nem percebeu o que estava pra fazer e com que iria dar de cara, Já que seus pensamentos estavam longe. Ao abrir a porta de deparou com olhos verdes como esmeraldas que o fitavam com supresa, e ao olhar para esses olhos se perdeu naquele imensidão verde, só voltou a si ao ouvir ser chamado mais uma fez por seu padrinho que agora se encontrava ao seu lado.

_ Draco? Draco? Está me ouvindo?

_ Élógico que sim. Por que nãoestaria?

_ Pelo simples fato de você não ter comprimentado o nsso visitande e pelo fato de que eu estou de chamando a um bom tempo. Então não vai convidar Harry para entrar?

Voltando seu olhar para a porta se deparou mais um vez com a imensidão do olhar ver de Harry, porém não podia se deixar dominar por um olhar tão cativante.

_ Creio que ouviu o que meu padrinho disse Potter. Entre logo então.

_ Isso são modos Draco?

Severus não entendia o motivo pelo qual Draco tratava Harry desse jeito se no fundo ele nutria algum sentimento pelo garoto. Não seria mais fácil para o mesmo começar a tratar aquele de quem gostava bem, se tinha vontade de ter uma parte de sua vida feliz, após passar pelo que passou nas mãos daquele cobra asquerosa.

Harry estava inpressionado, foi recebido por Draco, sempre era ele que tentava conversar com o garoto mais isso nunca dava certo, sempre era ignorado, ou recebia resposta ácidas, no fundo estava achando graça do mundo como Severus tratava o afilhado.

_ Obrigado. Com licença.

Ao entrar na casa começou a se dirigir para a sala, sabia que como sempre Severus lhe ofereceria chá e após terminar o chá teria algum tipo de conversa e iria embora. Porém ele estava redondamente enganado. Esperou que Draco o acompanhasse porém foi supreendido com o que ouviu de Severus._ Eu vou ter que sair agora Harry, pois tenho que comprar algumas coisas, mas o Draco vai te fazer companhia.

_ Você não me disse nada em momento algum? E por qual motivo o senhor tem que sair agora? - Draco sabia que seu padrinho estava estava com algum plano na cabeça e tinha que arrumar um jeito de faze-lo desistir e logo.

_ Estou te dizendo agora, e mais uma coisa seja educado com o Harry, isso não irá te fazer sofrer. - Se dirgindo a Harry completou. - Sinta-se a vontade, e eu espero que você aguarde a minha volta. Até logo garotos.

Severus sabia que seu afilhado no momento estava muito bravo com ele, e como um bom sonserino, sabia que ele já havia percebido que ele estava tramando alguma coisa, mas não iria ser tão fácil faze-lo para com isso. Pensando assim decidiu dar um conselho sobre o que ele deveria fazer para acabar com as indecissões de sua vida.

_ Draco me aconpanha até a porta.

Acompanhando seu padrinho Draco estava com uma imensa vontade de xinga-lo, no que ele estava pensando para sair e deixa-lo sozinho com Potter, ele sabia que iria acabar em briga era sempre assim com os dois, e seu padrinho sabia disso e mesmo assim esrava saindo de casa, e ele iria lhe dizer por que estava fazendo isso.

_ O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo? O senhor não precisa realmente sair, então pode ir falando o que está tramando.

_ Draco, eu não com nenhum plano louco na cabeça, eu realmente preciso comprar alguns ingredientes para algumas poções que estou preparando.

_ O senhor não me engana padrinho, eu também sou sonserino como o senhor.

Severus sabia que não tinha um jeito mais sútil de falar com Draco, então foi direto ao ponto.

_ Draco, eu sei que você passou por muitas coisas durante a guerra e após ela o que aconteceu por vezes ainda te percegue, faz um favor a si mesmo coloque tudo para fora, inclusive o sentimento por aquele que neste momento se encontra na sala. - Draco começou a abrir a boca para contesta o que seu padrinho acabou mas não teve chances. - Não adianta tentar me dizer que não é verdade e que o que você sente por ele e somente raiva, pois eu sei que é mentira, já sei do que você sente por um bom tempo. Estou indo, tchau.

Dito isso saiu de casa, sabia que uma conversa de Draco com Harry não poderia acabar bem, mas era necessário que Draco esquecesse de tudo o que foi forçado a fazer e sezes seu e para isso ele tinha que começar contando para aquele que muitas vezes seu afilhado teve que passar por coisas que não eram para um mero adolescente passar. O amor que ele nutria tinha que ser liberado, ele já tinha se enganado demais e sofrido ao extremo estava na hora de ter um pouco de felicidade, e se para isso ele tivesse que forca-lo a contaar toda a verdade para Harry ele faria.

Draco até o momento não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não tinha como seu padrinho saber o que ele sentia pelo Potter, ele vez de tudo para mascarar as suas emoções quando estava no mesmo ambiente com o mesmo. Draco voltando para a sala ainda pensava em tudo o que ouviu, ele sabia mais do que ninguém que guardar algo para si mesmo as vezes podia acabar com a pessoa, mas não tinha como ele contar o que passou e o que sentia por ele, Potter nunca aceitaria e acima de tudo ela não curtia o mesmo que ele, em meio aos seus devaneios não perebeu que Potter olhava atentamente para um porta retrato que estava em cima da mesa de centro sa sala. Se sentando no sofá respirou fundo e decidiu começar um dialógo com o garoto de ouro do mundo bruxo.

_ Então Potter, como está se sentindo sendo o centro das atenções mais uma vez ?

Harry que até o momento estava quieto, sentando pensando em primeiro lugar sobre a atitude de Severus sair de casa, e enqunato pensava seu olhar foi ataído para um porta retrado que continha a foto de um Draco sorrindo junto com sua mãe sentando em um banco de pedra e atrás dos dois tinha a linda paisagem de um campo de flores silvestres, foi tirando seus admiração pela foto ao ouvir a pergunta do loira que já se encontrava sentado a sua frente. Tirando os olhos da foto perguntou.

_ Não entendi a pergunta, repete por favor.

_ Está meio lerdo hoje Potter, será que está assim por ter que dra muita atençaõ para a imprensa?

_ Do que você está falando?

_ Ora, Pleo que eu me lembre sua vida esta mais uma fez nas páginas daquele jornal de meia tigela. Ou o que li foi somente um sonho meu "amante de comensais?''

Harry até o momento estava calmo mais destestava quando o assunto passava a ser ele e sua vida, ele odiava. E principalmente quando sua vida saia no Profeta. Esquecendo qualquer educação que um dia teve para com Draco ele resolveu devolver a provocação.

_ Ora Malfoy, pelo que eu vejo, você esta com muito tempo de sobra já que fica bisbilhotando minha vida e acreditando em merda que ja naquele jornalzinho, se você quer tanto assim saber de mim e melhor perguntar pessoalmente.

_ Pelo que eu vejo você sabe colocar as garras de fora.

_ Sei colocar muitas coisas do lado de fora. Diferente de você que guarda tudo para si mesmo. Por anos eu venho aqui tentando me dar bem com você, mas eu vejo que é realmente impossivél. Você não sabe se simpático, e é por isso que fica sozinho, você nunca tem visitas, nem mesmo aqueles que se diziam seus amigos. O que foi? Depois da derrota de Voldemort você nao podia mais mandar em ninguém para que ficasse do seu lado? - Harry sabia que estava descontando toda a raiva e frustação da última semana em cima de quem não tinha culpa. - Mais é claro, como eu pude me esquecer. Agora você não tem nem o papai e nem a mamãe para te ajudar com isso não é? Por que eles morreram.

No momento em que Harry fecho a boca ele sabia que tinha feito merda, ela sabia que o que mais devastou Draco no fim da guerra foi a morte dos pais. Ao olhar para o rosto do mesmo, o que viu foi um olhar de raiva, dor e tristeza.

_ Draco, olha... eu não queria...

Porém Draco não deixou que ele terminasse de falar, ele nunca pensou que ouvir isso dele doeria tanto como estava doendo neste momento.

_ Eu sei, não precisa falar nada, nunca ninguém quer dizer mais acaba dizenso é sempre assim e sempre vai ser. Sai daqui. Agora.

_ Draco...

_ EU DISSE PARA SAIR...

Harry nunca havia visto ele perder a compostura como agora, e ele sabia que tinha que pedir desculpas, o que Draco falou pode não ter sido do seu agrado mais isso não era motivo para ele dizer aquilo.

_ Me desculpa Draco, vamos conversar sim?

Draco nunca se perdôo pela morte de seus pais, ele sabia que a culpa era sua, se tivesse feito o que o Lord tivesse pedido hoje seus pais poderiam estar vivos, mas ele não pode fazer o que foi pedido, não podia e por isso seus pais morreram. Ele se levantou de onde estava pegou Harry pela camisa e começou o arrastar para fora da casa. E Harry sob protesto tentava consertar o que havia causado.

_ Draco e acalma, por favor. Vamos conversar.

_ AGORA VOCÊ QUER CONVERSAR, DEPOIS DE TER DITO AQUILO, DÊ O FORA DAQUI, E NÃO VOLTE MAIS SE POSSIVÉL.

Chegando a porta Draco o colocou do lado de fora e respirando fundo para se acalmar um pouco disse.

_ Você não sabe o que é ver seus pais sendo morto. Não sabe o que é acordar todos os dias e saber que eles não estão vivos por sua culpa. Não sabe o que é ter que ver o que eu vi fazerem com eles e se sentir impotente, sem poder ajudar ou pedir ajuda. Não sabe o que é olhar nos olhos de sua mãe e ver amor, e perdão mesmo que o que ela esteja passando seja sua culpa e olhar para o seu pai e ele virar o rosto. De um lado sempre o amor e o perdão e do outro o descaso e a indiferença. Era para eu ter passado o que eles passaram, eu ter sofrido do jeito que sofreram, mas eu fui o causador de tudo isso. EU. Agora vai embora.

Harry ainda ficou na porta e se lembro do olhar de Draco no momento em que ele disse tudo aquilo. Era um olhar acima de tudo de decepção.

* * *

**Obrigada a Maryanne Weasley pelo review e eu espero que você continue gostando da história.**

**Bnjs.**


	5. Tristeza

**Gente como sou nova no mundo de fics, e não tenho beta ainda, espero que mandem reviews construtivas para que no decorrer dessa história eu posso melhorar minha escrita.**  
**Mostrem os erros para que possam ser corrigidos.**  
**Esta aí o quinto capitulo... boa leitura! *-***

* * *

Draco chorou após muito tempo. Chorou para ver se a dor que sentia passava, chorou pelo que havia ouvido daquele que sempre tenta salvar as pessoas, chorou pelo que sentia. E foi assim que Severus o encontro. Chorando.

Severus voltou para casa o mais tarde possivél, passou boa parte do seu domingo andando pelo Beco Diagonal, a todo momento se perguntava o que estaria acontecendo em sua casa, sabia que quando aqueles dois começavam a discutir o mais provavél era que ocorresse o lançamento de azarações para todos os lados. Mas ele sabia que mesmo sendo do jeito que eles eram Harry era um maldito Grifinório no fim das contas, sempre era leal para com aqueles que ajudava e gostava, mas nunca esperou voltar e ver Draco chorando, a magoa estampada em seu rosto era chocante, e Severus só viu uma magoa parecida com essa no dia em que Lucius e Narcisa foram morto em frente ao filho. Severus não sabia o que fazer a única coisa que pôde fazer foi sentar ao lado do afilhado e este mesmo se deitou no colo do padrinho em um pedido mudo de carinho. Severus sabia que esta não era uma atitude normal nem mesmo quando o que aconteceu de pior na vida dele lhe foi revelado, Draco nunca procurou o carinho ou um suporte, ele enfrentou tudo sozinho de cabeça erguida até que não podia suportar a dor que lhe era infligida todos os dias e prourou se apoiar nele como estava fazendo agora agora, porém esse apoio custou caro para o loiro que no momento se encontrava chorando como uma criança. Não aguentando mais ver como o garoto chorando Severus perguntou.

_ O que aconteceu Draco?

Um dos ensinamentos que seu pai sempre lhe passou, foi que Malfoys nunca choram, porém naquele momento Draco não estava se lembrando deste ensinamento, pois o que sentia por ter ouvido o que ouvir da pessoa que menos esperava doía como nenhuma das cruciatus que lhe foram lançadas durante o inferno que passou doeu, ou até mesmo o que suportou. Por vezes sonhou que aquele que sempre estava pronto à ajudar todos, fosse lhe tirar do tormento que passou, mas o seu salvador nunca apareceu. Seu salvador foi aquele que agora mais uma vez lhe dava o apoio e o carinho que sempre desejou, e devido ao que essa pessoa fez, sabia que o mesmo merecia uma resposta honesta de sua parte.

_ Nós brigamos. E ele colocou os meus pais meio da discussão, falou que agora eu não poderia poderia pedir socorro e mandar alguém ser meu guaarda costa.

Severus não sabia o que falar perante isso, ele esperaava que Harry pudesse tirar um pouco da solidão e da culpa que sabia que consumia seu afilhado durante os quase quatro anos depois do que acontceu naquela choupana abandonada no meio do nada. O que o afilhado passou durante os meses que ficou trancado naquele lugar, não era qualquer um que teria estômago para tudo o que lhe foi imposto. Respirando fundo falou.

_ Draco, eu acho que o que ele disse foi da boca para fora, ele é uma pessoa que não mede o que fala, só depois que fala é que pensa no que falou. E tenho erteza que você disse algo para provocá-lo.

Draco sabia que ele não merecia a compaixão de todo mundo, mas quase ninguém sabia o que ele passou pela infância ou o que passava depois que começou a estudar, e não sabiam o que era passar o que passou e viu durante o tempo que que o Lord das Trevas fez em sua antiga casa. Ele sempre quis ter alguém que estaria o esperando, que lhe daria carinho e atenção. Quando ia para casa durante as férias o que ouvia era sempre o quanto seu pai estava decepcionado o ele, que ele não passava de um imprestável que nem para ganhar um jogo de quadribol servia. Quando voltava para a escola ele quaria amizades verdadeiras, mas nem isso ele tinha, o que tinha do seu lado eram pessoas que se deixavam humilhar pelos simples fato dele seu um Malfoy. Amizade verdadeira como a que o trio de ouro tinha era o que ele queria. Queria poder, rir, se divertir e ser alegre de verdade. A amizade que lhe foi negada aos 11 anos, era isso que ele mais queria e era isso que ele perdera mais uma vez.

_ Sempre será assim... farpas e ofensas que nunca acabam. - Se levantando completou. - Estou acostumado com isso. Boa noite padrinho. -Com isso se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Onde passou o resto da tarde e toda a noite chorando .

Respirando fundo Severus percebeu que esses dois precisavam mais do que um simples empurrão e ele iria tomar uma atirude quanto a isso logo.

* * *

**O capítulo ficou meio pequeno. Me descupem... ( se encondendo em baixo da cama)**

**Mas eu vou explicar. Eu comecei a estudar, depois de dois anos sem fazer nada estou estudando de novo e isso meio que me deixou um pouco cansada e sem tempo de fazer muita coisa. Mas compensarei nos proximos dois capitulos.**

**Bjos!**


End file.
